wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blackwolf of Flames
"I have lost all! My family, my home, my powers even my soul are all but taken from me. All I have left is the infant Hanzun, my life and this monstrous spirit of fire and death whit in my. Forgive me my children... I have failed you.." |image = [[]] |guild = House De Valter |gender = Male |race = Orc |class = Warlock |faction = Horde }} Titles Vassal of the Dead A title he was given by the spirits of the dead that now inhabit his mind. History My life before the change that made me to the orc I am toady was long and troubled. I have seen Stormwind burn at the hand of my breathern. I have killed draenei children on there knees. I have fought in Northrend and seen the Destroyer rise to power. But all that was in a past life, in the life of Demonvoice, I am Blackwolf now. Demonvoice story shall be for another time. For now I shall speak of how I became what I am now. It all started whit The Face Eater, this foul monstrous being that had long plagued my steps. And the totems I had used to bring balance to my soul. The spirits of this totems urged me to end this creature once and for all. But to do that I would need aid. And thous I turned to a troll warlock called Zul'luva and my daughter Ximrana. Together we would face this fiend and end it. We would used our skill's and magic to end it for all time. But it all went wrong, so wherry wrong! And I was left whit noting but my great grandson Hanzun and ash. I remember the power circle glowing as we summoned The Face Eater. I can still hear it's laughter as we started to destroy it. First the foul fiend stole Zul'luva's soul, and turned his magic against us. From there we where fighting a losing battle. But then one of my totems grow angry and lashed out. My totem of death and fire ripped it's way out of my mind and entered the mortal plane. Roaring and howling the blackwolf of death created a storm of fire and shadow. The great swirl of fire and death engulfed all of us. I recall how it roared and burned my flesh and cloth. The last thing I remember was The Face Eater being teared apart and then there was just darkness. When I woke later I felt that things had changed. I saw that Ximrana lay dead on the ground not far from me. After I had cried my eye's dry I left the ritual camber and saw that the whole homestead had been destroyed. All around me was me dead kin. My granddaughter, her mate, and all there children except Oga's infant son Hanzun. I also came to understand that my body had changed. Somehow the Blackwolf had made my body younger. I could also feel that it had become apart of my spirit, but the other totems where now dead. My powers had almost left me as well. And that is my story. I have lost all! My family, my home, my powers even my soul are all but taken from me. All I have left is the infant Hanzun, my life and this monstrous spirit of fire and death whit in my. Forgive me my children... I have failed you.. For more about Burg see: Master Burgrsch Demonvoice Also see: The Fangs of the Warg Description At first glance this orc look like most young orc's. His heir has the color of fire which is not unheard of among orc's. Then you note the brown burn marks that cowers the orcs body. This burns seem to have a parten like the sort one woul expect dark ritual tattos to have. On his back a infent orc male is straped, it to has red heir. Tho the rest of his body is young, no older the 20 summers, his eyes look old and weary. And in his hair a moonkin feather is braded in his rigth lock. In moon light the feather seems to glow whit a silver glow. Around his neck hangs a totem in the shaped of a ebon wolf, in the dark some say that this wolf glows red like blood. Relations Veriasin Twoblades - Mate, dead since the First War Lady Erina Dreakmore - Human Mistress, newly raised from the dead and pregnant? Drugima - Daughter, dead since the first war. Rubgrsch - Son, eldest alive. Ximrana "Tainted-Blood" Dreakmore - Daughter, half-orc child of Lady Erina Dreakmore. Cergias of the Bleeding Hollow Clan - Daughter in-law, mother of Oga, dead and her spirit has been taken by the Lich King. Oga - Grand daughter, she is mated and has two sons and one daughter. Daughter of Rubgrsch. Gruark the Artcher - Ogas mate. Splictor Firehair - Burgrsch's Father, died before the Dreanor war. Nectura Wildspirit - Burgrsch's Mother. Qh'graus Spinripper - Burgrsch's Brother, died at the siege of Stormwind. Uligera Springheart - Qh'graus mate, presumed dead. Arbugar Windfeet - Qh'graus daughter, status unknown. Thricartus Talbukhorn - Father-in-law Grall - A mok'natal hunter that Burgrsch, often with tenderness, calls "Half-breed" Durgrol - A orc warrior the old warlock has come to trust and respect. Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Original lore Category:House De Valter